Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster Wiki:Grafika na medal/Przyjęte
Plik:Bloo w koronie.png thumb|right|200px Niech dostojnie się prezentujący Blooregard Q. Kazoo zaburzy zmysłami Waszymi i sprowokuje do zagłosowania na "tak" dla fotografii prezentującej jego niezwykłą personę. :3 [[User:Ciastkoo|'C']]iastkoo 20:24, paź 26, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # [[User:Ciastkoo|'C']]iastkoo 20:24, paź 26, 2013 (UTC) # Piotr3110 (dyskusja) 20:25, paź 26, 2013 (UTC) # Cartoons23 (dyskusja) 20:26, paź 26, 2013 (UTC) # Piramidzia Heads or tails? 20:26, paź 26, 2013 (UTC) # 0x50px MoisissurePleśń♥ 20:38, paź 26, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Sylwia1988|'Sylwia1988']] moja tablica wiadomości 19:38, paź 28, 2013 (UTC) # Revolver13 (''dyskusja'') 20:40, paź 29, 2013 (UTC) #Marcy I'm walking on sunshine 20:41, paź 29, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # ... Plik:Franka w wyobrażeniu Adama i Douglasa.png thumb|right|200px Tym razem możemy dostrzec piękno zewnętrzne Franki, które powstało w wyobraźni Adama i Douglasa. Piramidzia Heads or tails? 16:56, wrz 27, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Piramidzia Heads or tails? 16:55, wrz 27, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:Ciastkoo|'C'''iastk]]oo 16:57, wrz 27, 2013 (UTC) # MoisissurePleśń♥ 17:03, wrz 27, 2013 (UTC) # Cartoons23 (dyskusja) 17:37, wrz 27, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Sylwia1988|'Sylwia1988']] moja tablica wiadomości 07:17, wrz 28, 2013 (UTC) 20px '''Głosy na nie:' # ... Grafika:Franka puszcza oczko.png thumb|right|200px Obrazek z odcinka Sławny na cały świat, przedstawiający Frankę puszczającą oczko. Może nie jest doskonałej jakości, ale to w końcu Franka, a w dodatku puszcza oczko. *wink* Marcy I'm walking on sunshine 13:54, wrz 20, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # [[User:Ciastkoo|'C'''iastk]]oo 20:38, wrz 20, 2013 (UTC) # Cartoons23 (dyskusja) 20:41, wrz 20, 2013 (UTC) Jak dla mnie jakości jest bardzo dobrej. #Piramidzia Heads or tails? 20:42, wrz 20, 2013 (UTC) #MoisissurePleśń♥ 20:46, wrz 20, 2013 (UTC) Franka :3 #Marcy I'm walking on sunshine 20:51, wrz 20, 2013 (UTC) #[[Użytkownik:Sylwia1988|'Sylwia1988']] moja tablica wiadomości 08:51, wrz 21, 2013 (UTC) 20px '''Głosy na nie:' # Tutaj wpisać, że jesteś przeciw Grafika:609-0087.jpg thumb|right|200px Święta Pani/Madame Foster :D Obrazek jest po prostu genialny i ukazuje dobrą duszę właścicielki domu dla zmyślonych przyjaciół :3 [[Użytkownik:Lollipopik|'Lollipopik']] (...or tails?) 20:43, sie 22, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # [[Użytkownik:Lollipopik|'Lollipopik']] (...or tails?) 20:43, sie 22, 2013 (UTC) # Cartoons23 (dyskusja) 20:44, sie 22, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] (in a world of my own) 20:44, sie 22, 2013 (UTC) # Piotr3110 (dyskusja) 22:04, sie 22, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Sylwia1988|'Sylwia1988']] moja tablica wiadomości 19:16, sie 23, 2013 (UTC) # Revolver13 (''dyskusja'') 22:33, sie 28, 2013 (UTC) Rewelacja 20px Głosy na nie: # Tutaj wpisać, że jesteś przeciw Grafika:Bloo i Maks spotykają Szpanera.png thumb|right|200px Długo nie było nowej Grafiki Na Medal, a to, wspólne zdjęcie Maksa i Bloo, jest niczego sobie. :) 10:50, sie 3, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # 10:50, sie 3, 2013 (UTC) #[[Użytkownik:Lollipopik|'Lollipopik']] (...or tails?) 11:26, sie 3, 2013 (UTC) # Sylwia1988 (dyskusja) 18:13, sie 3, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Tutaj wpisać, że jesteś przeciw Grafika:609-0133.jpg thumb|right|200px Bla, bla [[Użytkownik:Lollipopik|'Lollipopik']] (droggelbecher) 20:29, maj 27, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # [[Użytkownik:Lollipopik|'Lollipopik']] (droggelbecher) 20:33, maj 27, 2013 (UTC) # 20:34, maj 27, 2013 (UTC) Nie ma to jak dobra argumentacja :P Ale zdjęcie się podoba. # Cartoons23 (dyskusja) 20:40, maj 27, 2013 (UTC) # Sylwia1988 (dyskusja) 17:50, maj 29, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Tutaj wpisać, że jesteś przeciw Grafika:Topeka zima.png thumb|right|200px Urocza panorama Topeki zimą, z odcinka Zagubiony Mikołaj. Sklejona przeze mnie. :) 07:00, kwi 24, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # 07:00, kwi 24, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Lollipopik|'Lollipopik']] (ćśoɯopɐıʍ ʍɐʇsoz) 16:04, kwi 24, 2013 (UTC) # Sylwia1988 (dyskusja) 16:55, kwi 24, 2013 (UTC) #Cartoons23 (dyskusja) 20:41, kwi 28, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Tutaj wpisać, że jesteś przeciw Grafika:Bajdzo, Bloo i piłka z gumek.png thumb|right|200px Nie wiem co, ale coś fajnego jest w tym zdjęciu... :D Scena przedstawia widowiskowe wydarzenie, jakim jest ustanowienie nowego rekordu Guinessa przez Bajdzo i Bloo. 15:52, kwi 17, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # 15:52, kwi 17, 2013 (UTC) # Sylwia1988 (dyskusja) 17:34, kwi 17, 2013 (UTC) # Cartoons23 (dyskusja) 17:59, kwi 17, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Tutaj wpisać, że jesteś przeciw Grafika:Paryż_DDZPPF.jpg thumb|right|200px Zdjęcie przedstawia Paryż z odcinka Ubiec pannę młodą, gdzie mieszkał jeden z wymyślonych przyjaciół przed trafieniem do Domu Pani Foster. Dobra jakość. Cartoons23 (dyskusja) 09:56, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Cartoons23 (dyskusja) 09:56, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) # 09:56, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) # Sylwia1988 (dyskusja) 11:41, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Lollipopik|'Lollipopik']] (ćśoɯopɐıʍ ʍɐʇsoz) 18:19, kwi 11, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Tutaj wpisać, że jesteś przeciw Grafika:Wieża_czekoladowa.jpg thumb|right|200px Czekoladowa wieża pojawia się w filmie Więźniowie wyobraźni. Moim zdaniem dobrej jakości. Sylwia1988 (dyskusja) 17:21, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Sylwia1988 (dyskusja) 17:21, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) # 17:33, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Why not? (BTW - nick zobowiązuje. *__*) 20px Głosy na nie: # Tutaj wpisać, że jesteś przeciw Grafika:Pałac królowej Bloo Superkolo.jpg thumb|right|200px Pałac królowej z odcinka Bloo Superkolo i magiczny ziemniak mocy. Według mnie, jest bardzo ciekawe; coś w tym jest... 07:16, mar 20, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # 07:16, mar 20, 2013 (UTC) # Cartoons23 (dyskusja) 20:52, mar 20, 2013 (UTC) # Sylwia1988 (Sylwia1988) 20:54, mar 20, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Lollipopik|'Lollipopik']] (ćśoɯopɐıʍ ʍɐʇsoz) 11:34, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Tutaj wpisać, że jesteś przeciw Grafika:Eduardo, operacja stylówa.png thumb|right|200px Klawo, jednym słowem klasa. Wspaniałe (arcy)dzieło Jej Książęcej Wysokości, Prawdziwego Kryształu, Jedynego w Swoim Rodzaju. ;) 09:46, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # 09:46, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) # Revolver13 (''dyskusja'') 18:25, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) Fajne, pocieszne. :D # Cartoons23 (dyskusja) 15:40, mar 6, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Tutaj wpisać, że jesteś przeciw Grafika:411-0013.jpg thumb|right|200px Ta grafika szczególnie się wyróżnia. Dlatego mam nadzieję, że to właśnie to zdjęcie stanie się Grafiką na medal. Cartoons23 (dyskusja) 14:41, lut 23, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Cartoons23 (dyskusja) 14:41, lut 23, 2013 (UTC) # 09:02, lut 24, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Tutaj wpisać, że jesteś przeciw Grafika:Bitwa Bloo i Kieszonki.jpg thumb|right|200px Zgodnie z wcześniejszą obietnicą. Moim zdaniem należy docenić geniusz Craig McCrackena. ;) Revolver13 (''dyskusja'') 15:20, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Revolver13 (''dyskusja'') 15:20, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) # 13:19, lut 17, 2013 (UTC) # Sylwia1988 (moja tablica waidomości) 14:21, lut 17, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Tutaj wpisać, że jesteś przeciw Grafika:Dom pani Foster.jpg thumb|right|200px Ilustracja ukazująca dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster w słoneczne popołudnie. Moim zdaniem jest przyjemna, dobrej jakości i zasługuje na tytuł Grafiki na Medal. 12:24, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # 12:24, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) # Sylwia1988 13:33, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) # Revolver13 (''dyskusja'') 14:18, lut 7, 2013 (UTC) Niech będzie :P 20px Głosy na nie: # ... Kategoria:Głosowania